1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vacuum technologies and, in particular, to a vacuum device and a method for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vacuum devices, such as flat panel displays (FPD), are packaged vacuum devices that are used in connection with computers, television sets, camcorder viewfinders, and other electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 6, according to the prior art, a typical packaging method of the vacuum device is shown. The packaging method includes the following steps. A pre-packaged container 100 having an exhaust through hole 102 defined thereon is provided. An exhaust pipe 110 is provided and one end of the exhaust pipe 110 is inserted into and fixed in the through hole 102 via low-melting glass powder 108, and another end of the exhaust pipe 110 is exposed outside the pre-packaged container 100. A cup-shaped connector 104 and a vacuum pump 106 that connects to the cup-shaped connector 104 is provided. The cup-shaped connector 104 is configured for form a seal between the exhaust pipe 110 and the vacuum pump 106 so as to pump from the pre-packaged container 100 to create a vacuum chamber therein via the vacuum pump 106. A condensing-light sealing device 112 is provided and is used for heating and softening the exhaust pipe 110 so as to seal one end of the exhaust pipe 110. One end of the exhaust pipe 110 is sealed to obtain a container under vacuum.
The container under vacuum includes the container 100 and the exhaust pipe 110 whose one end is sealed. Alternatively, it can be understood that the pre-packaged container 100 may be directly placed into a vacuum room 114 as shown in FIG. 7. After the vacuum room 114 is pumped to create vacuum therein via the vacuum pump 106, a vacuum also is created in the pre-packaged container 100 at the same time. After that, the exposed end of the exhaust pipe 110 can be sealed via the condensing-light sealing device 112.
However, the exhaust pipe 110 needs to be disposed in the through hole 102 of the container 100 in the above method during packaging the container 100. Therefore, when finishing the package of the container 100, a tail of the exhaust pipe 110 may be retained outside of the container 100, which is disadvantageous in regards of safety and reliability. Furthermore, for expediently sealing the end of the exhaust pipe 110, the exhaust pipe 110 should have a small diameter, for example, less than 5 mm, which results in expending a lot of time exhausting air from the pre-packaged container 100. Therefore, the structure of the container 100 becomes complicated and the manufacture cost will be increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a packaging method for a vacuum device, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.